Reflections at Hotel Demouement
by Antifangirl725
Summary: THIS DOESN'T SUCK! Anyway, this is about the Bauselaires meeting up with the Quagmires at Hotel Denouement. The Quagmires tell about how they got there.


Continuation of the Grim Grotto

"Who are you?" Violet asked finally.

The woman blinked, and then gave the children her slight smile once more, as if she had expected the Baudelaires to answer the question themselves. "I'm Kit Snicket," she said, and the Baudelaire orphans climbed aboard, turning the tables of their lives and breaking their unfortunate cycle for the very first time.

They finally arrived at Hotel Denouement. Violet dearly wished to see Quigley once again. He meant so much to her. She hoped he was not already in the hands of Count Olaf. That would be treacherous indeed.

"We must hurry children," whispered Kit interrupting Violet's thoughts of Quigley. "We cannot risk exposure to them." 'Right' Violet thought. 'How could she be thinking like that when time was not to be wasted?' "I'll show you to your rooms," Kit spoke again.

"Wait!" Klaus needed to know something. "How were you able to find us?"

"You're murderers remember?" stated Kit with a sly wink. "The newspapers have been tracking you. The only bit of truth has been your location."

"Oh," sighed Klaus. They walked into the hotel and let Kit check in. She seemed to know who to go to. "The world is quiet here," she said to the employee. "The world is quiet here," he repeated giving her a key to the room. She returned to the Baudelaires. "Hurry children there isn't much time. We only have until tonight." They nodded and followed Kit to their room on the second floor. They got to the door. Violet was the first to stick her head through the pitch black room. Klaus turned on the light. The Baudelaires were shocked to see who was lying on the bed. "Quigley? Isadora? Duncan? Is it really you?" Violet asked with a certain amount of surprise. The Baudelaires and Quagmires just stared at each other with dropped jaws, cautious not to move for fear they would disappear and find this to be a dream. Duncan was the first to recover. "Yes it is us. I can't believe Kit actually found you!" he grinned widely hardly able to contain his happiness at seeing his best friends again. "I'm so glad you're safe, Isadora," Klaus said walking over to her to reach her hand. "Me too," Isadora gave Klaus a monstrous hug. "I'm so happy you're here."

They sat across from each other on the two beds; Violet held Sunny in her arms and sat next to Duncan, Isadora sat in between Klaus and Quigley. "How did you get down from that balloon, Isadora?" Klaus asked. "Well, VFD has many ways to retrieve members in danger," she began. "We were to be picked up by another hot air balloon that was meant for reaching the ground. They told us Count Olaf's forces were coming to kill us, so we convinced to leave our balloon."

"Wow" said Klaus dumb-founded by the story and a little more.

"Wow indeed," continued Duncan for his sister. "After we landed, Lemony and Kit drove us here and we met up with Quigley." Duncan grin was a mile wide. It must have been a joyous occasion. Thinking your sibling is dead but he is really not then meeting up with him is definitely a cause for celebration. Violet smiled a small smile at Duncan's innocence and delight and how at that moment it seemed to him that there was no one else in the world save those inside the hotel room.

"You get here?" Sunny asked pointing at Quigley. She was only a small child and had just begun to form sentences. "You want to know how I got here?" retorted Quigley. Sunny nodded. "Well, my story is a little less exciting but I'll tell it anyway. After we split up at the Valley of Four Drafts I drifted out to sea. I used some of my old maps of the area to make my way to land. After reaching Briny Beach I found a piece of paper lying on the sand. I picked it up and it read 'The world is quiet here.' I knew at once it was sent there from VFD, all I had to do was wait for someone to pick me up. About an hour later Lemony Snicket came to get me via taxi and took me to this hotel room. I was the one who told them about you. I sent you the telegram."

"That was you," Violet said in slight surprise. "I thought it would be. I even thought it was you who was coming in the taxi.

"No, the Snickets said it would be much to dangerous to lose me again so I wasn't allowed to go out of this room. They actually made it sound as if the six of us held a major part in how to stop Count Olaf and his henchman."

"This is too much to think about," said Klaus, yawning. "We should all get some sleep." So they all settled into bed with the girls sleeping on the beds and the boys sleeping on the floor in VFD provided sleeping bags. Tomorrow would be a busy day, but for the Baudelaire and Quagmire children just wanted to sleep like they hadn't gone through all the trouble of being orphaned and living with terrible people. Tonight they slept as if their luck was finally taking a turn for the better.


End file.
